Intensity is Infectious
by The Ultimate Ebil
Summary: When a Mysterious Infection corrupts the city of Mobius, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy are face with a challenge ten times more difficult than anything Eggman could ever throw at them.
1. Chapter 1

Amy took her coat from the banister of her stairs and swung it over her shoulder. It was a quiet evening, and the sun was beginning to set behind the hill. There was a gentle breeze flowing through the air. Amy needed to get some food for her supper, so she was off to the shops.

"Haaa...I love life..." she sighed blissfully to herself.

"Nothing ever seems to go wrong nowadays..." she smiled. Nothing had really been happening in the streets of Mobius for a long while, at least 4 months now.

'Sonic must of put Eggman away for good, I hope he's learned his lesson now!' she thought, smiling. As she walked by Tails' house, the Twin Tailed Fox waved from his window.

"Evening Amy!" He smiled.

"What's up?" Amy smiled back, stopping to talk to him.

"Nothin' much. But I noticed something odd..." Tails had a voice of confusion now.

"What's that?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been working on blueprints for an invention for 3 full hours, and not one car passed nor person has come by." Tails said, leaning against the window ledge. Amy blinked in suprise.

"Strange...I guess I'll see people at town. Seeya later." She walked along the street. She found it weird. It was Sunday evening, and yet no cars travelled by her. It was awfully quiet as she went into town as well.

"Wow...Tails wasn't kidding...where is everyone?.." she mumbled to herself. She walked into the general store. There was no one there, not even a shopkeeper. She was beginning to freak out a little. She took her phone from her bag. She dialled Tails' number.

"Hello?" Tails answered.

"T-Tails...you were right but...there's more...there's nobody in town...I mean nobody." Amy whimpered.

"It's freaking me out.." Tails was alarmed.

"_Really?...Nobody at all?.." _

"N-No...it's deserted." Amy whispered. She walked out of the store and looked around. Her ears twitched. She heard groaning and mumbling.

"_Amy...what's that noise?..." _Tails asked nervously.

"It's..moaning...groaning...listen..." She held her phone to the direction of the noise. Tails heard everything. Back at his house, he was going through his papers rapidly. He found the sheet he'd never thought he have to dig out.

"_Amy...get out of there...NOW! RUN!"_ Tails cried down the phone.

"Wh-What?" She suddenly saw why. Coming round the corner, was a whole horde of Zombies! Amy squealed and began to run. The zombie horse noticed her instantly, groaned and immediately started running full pelt at her!

"Tails! They're chasing me!"

"_Keep Running! Get to my house!"_ Tails ordered. Amy nodded and kept running. Pretty Soon, she was exhausted. To rest up, she ran into a hidden alleyway to catch her breath. She sighed a relief that the Zombie Horde had ran past her.

At Tails' house, The kitsune was frantically looking through his drawers to try and find something.

"I never thought something this would happen..." He stopped and looked outside of his window. His heart froze.

"Holy Shit..." he gasped. On the road, about 50 stumbling Infected were gormlessly staggering around. A sudden scary thought slithered into his head. He dived for his phone and punched in a number. He put the phone to his ear and paced up and down, worried. Eventually, someone picked.

"_Wh-Who is it? Who's still alive!"_ Sonic answered shakily.

"Sonic! It's me! Tails! What's going on over there?" Tails quickly asked.

"_Zombies...After everything I've ever seen...Zombies, friggen brilliant..."_ Sonic growled.

"Is anyone with you?" Tails asked, continuing to flip through his drawers.

"_Luckily Knuckles is still alive as well, he's here now."_ Sonic nodded.

"_Who's on the phone?"_ The echidna asked.

"_It's Tails thank goodness."_ Sonic smiled. There was a sudden banging on Tails' door.

"TAILS! LET ME IN!" Amy screamed. Zombie were walking towards her. Tails raced to the front door and pulled Amy inside. He barricaded the door shut.

"_What was that?"_ Sonic asked.

"It's Amy! Amy are you okay?" Tails asked. Amy panted and nodded.

"That was scary as hell...Wh-Where's Sonic?"

"On the phone." Tails answered. _"Hey Listen, we know that I'm faster than any of these kooks, so me and Knuckles will try to zoom round yours quickly! See you in a bit!"_ The phone clicked off. Tails grabbed the Orange Leaflet he was looking for.

"Here we go...The Green Flu, also know as the Infection." Amy looked outside a window.

"So they must be the Infected..." she mumbled.

"Right. Let's see what it says." Tails flickered through the leaflet.

"It's says here to call CEDA. Shall we try?" Amy nodded. Tails got his phone again and typed in the CEDA number. The phone rang for a long time, and Tails was getting impatient and worried, until a voice came up. His heart sank to hear a pre-recorded message.

"We're sorry, but we cannot pick up at this time. For advice for the Green Flu outbreak, press 1." Tails instantly pressed one.

"Please make your way to the nearest CEDA Safe Point in you nearest city. It is recognizable by the CEDA logo. A Helicopter should arrive their soon." The phone went dead.

"Shit..." Tails sighed. He trudged over to a small cabinet right at the back of his house, and Amy quickly followed.

"What's in there?" She asked.

"Some things I never thought I'd have to bring out." Tails answered. He unlocked the door and opened it. Inside, were racks upon racks of guns, from Pistols to SMGs to Shotguns.

"Grab anything you like..." Tails smirked. Amy grinned and nodded, instantly grabbing a Pump Shotgun. There was a knocking on the back door. Tails walked over and let Knuckles and Sonic in. Knuckles fell inside choking, ripping a slimy and long snake like thing.

"Is that?...A-A tounge?" Tails asked.

"Y-Yep...one weird ass Zombie grabbed me and tried to pull me in. Sonic saved me thankfully. The thing sounded like it was choking to death. Amy appeared in the room.

"Sonic! You're okay!" she squeaked happily. Sonic was stunned by the shot gun in her hand.

"Amy...where did you get that?" he asked.

"Tails has loads! We need to making our way over to the CEDA base over in Mobius central." Amy replied happily, loading the shotgun. Sonic ran over to the cabinet and gawked at the sight.

"Holy Mother of Eggman! Look at all this!" he laughed. He grabbed some dual pistols, a Molotov, and a Machine Gun.

"I've just hit jackpot!" Knuckles grinned, picking up a Grenade Launcher. Tails took a Katana, a Pipe Bomb and a M-16 Assault Rifle. Amy added a Molotov to her arsenal. Sonic approached the door and looked out the window. The Common Infected were groaning just outside.

"We all ready?" The Blue Blur asked. Knuckles loaded his grenade launcher, and Tails did the same with his Rifle.

"Hell Yeah!" Amy grinned.

"3! 2! 1! Let's smash some Zombies!"


	2. Chapter 2

The door to Tails' house burst open, immediately gaining attention of a nearby Zombie, who's head was soon blown clean off by a shotgun blast from Amy.

"This gun is awesome!" Amy laughed, blasting another zombie's head off. Knuckles shot a grenade over Amy's head, blowing up a small group of infected.

"Sweeeet! The Zombie Apocalypse ain't so bad after all!" the Echidna grinned as the 4 ran into the streets.

"We haven't got time for fun here! This is serious!" Tails retorted. "This is life and death!"

Sonic chuckled and rolled his eyes, racking his Sub-machine Gun.

"Lighten Up Tails! There are just zombies! They're hardly going to hurt us!" he grinned.

"They're not normal zombies Sonic! They're fast and agile...some of them go against what defines a Zombie altogether!" Tails growled a little. His ears pricked up. He heard growling. He looked up on his roof to see a zombie wearing a black hooded jumped and tracksuit trousers, crouched near the tiles of the roof.

"LIKE THAT ONE! LOOK OUT!" Tails shouted, as the Hunter pounced at them with ferocity. Amy, Sonic and Tails ducked underneath it, while Knuckles backed out of the way, and as soon as the hooded infected hit the ground, Knuckles fired the grenade Launcher, blowing it to pieces.

"Good Shot Knux!" Sonic applauded.

"What the hell was that?" Knuckles demanded.

"I don't know!" Tails replied.

"Okay, from now on, I shall call 'em Hoodies." Amy piped up.

"Okay, until we get any real info on them, I'm going with that one!" Sonic said.

"Let's move!" Tails instructed.

"And stay together! We don't want anyone getting pounced on all on their lonesome!" Everyone nodded, all getting in a small huddle to stay together. The 4 made their way to the town square.

"Right! Which way to this evac station?" Sonic quickly asked. Amy had a map and she opened it up.

"Umm...let's see...we can go through the alley, across the high street, and..." as Amy read out the map, Tails looked around curiously. The hooded Zombie that they had narrowly avoided was floating around his mind.

'What kind of Zombies are these guys anyway?' he was in deep thought. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the sound of hacking above him. On a building, a zombie with its tongue hanging out peeked over the edge. He saw Knuckles, Amy and Sonic engrossed in the map, and Tails standing a few meters away in deep thought. Without thinking twice about the consequences, the infected individual lashed it's long 100 foot tongue and wrapped it around Tails's waist.

"What the-?" Tails choked, snapping out of his thought. The tongue's saliva dribbled down his body. The tongue then constricted his arms, and his gun clattered to the ground.

"Shit! Help!" he shouted, feeling himself getting dragged backwards. Amy looked down from the map.

"What the hell?" She gasped. Knuckles' eyes scanned the tounge up to the zombie responsible.

"It's one of those Tounge Guys!" He shouted.

"That's the thing that grabbed me earlier!"

"It's got Tails! Shoot It!" Amy commanded, which Sonic responded to quickly, firing rounds at the infected on the roof. The zombie suddenly exploded into smoke. Tails dropped down as the tongue splattered on the floor, splashing saliva all round. Tails choked and staggered to his feet. Sonic rushed over to help him up.

"Y-You okay lil' buddy?" he asked. Tails nodded.

"Y-Yeah...I'm good...We can't keep still, we need to keep moving!" he instructed. Everyone nodded.

"Which way Amy?" Amy looked at the map.

"Through the bus station!" Everyone nodded and they set off toward the Bus Station.

"Guys, just please keep your eyes open for these creepy zombies...like those Hoodies and Tounge Guys...I..I don't want anyone to die today...or ever.." Tails suddenly said, hanging his head a little.

"I just can't stress this enough..." Sonic nodded, rubbing Tails' shoulder encouragingly.

"Don't stress it Lil' Bro, we all stay close together we'll be fine.." He smiled. Amy spotted a few Common Infected charging towards them, and she and Knuckles took them out.

"Keep Moving! We're nearly there!" Knuckles called out. Tails and Sonic quickly followed, keeping close to one another. They soon came through a small building.

"Hey whats that?" Knuckles questioned suddenly. Sonic closed the door behind him, stopping a few infected for a while, but the door didn't hold for long, as the they started clawing it down, with Sonic and Tails quickly gunning them down. Knuckles grabbed a jar from the table.

"Is this a jar of puke?" he seemed disgusted. Tails ran over and swiped it from the Echidna's hand.

"I...I think so!" the Kitsune exclaimed. He turned it around and read the label.

"Boomer Bile...What's a Boomer?" Tails mumbled. Amy seemed to think the Infected at the front door where gone, and looked around the shop. She turned a corner and bumped into something.

"Eep! There's a fat one in here!" She gasped, stepping back. A Morbidly obese suddenly vomited on her, spraying green lumpy puke all over her. Amy out of confusion and fear shot it, and it exploded, spraying more vomit onto her Tails, Knuckles and Sonic all turned there heads when an explosion sounded.

"Holy Shit!" Amy choked.

"I-It exploded on me! I'm covered in...slime I hope...uhh Gross..." she wiped some slime off her face. Sonic heard a loud rar of about 20 Commons.

"What the hell? THERE COMING BY THE DOZEN!" He shouted, backing away as Infected poured into the room. Sonic was confused as they all ran right past him.

"Uh...the hell?.." he blinked. Amy shook her head, her vision returning to her. She screeched as she saw 20 Infected around her, clawing at her skin.

"ACK! HELP!" A little dazed, Sonic focused and did his best on protecting Amy. Knuckles grabbed a nearby crowbar and started batting infected away. Amy eventually shook off the disgusting liquid, breathing heavily with fear. She gripped her shotgun tightly and blew an infected's head off. Blood showered down onto her dress. For a long time after the horde went she was frozen to that one spot. Sonic quickly walked up to her and shook her shoulder a little.

"Amy?...You alright?..." he asked in a whisper. Amy looked up at him and nodded.

"This shit is real Sonic...these bastards need to die..." she whispered with some anger in her voice. Sonic was shocked a little, hearing her usually bubbly tone vanish. He nodded in understanding, and wiped some blood off her face. In the background Tails had grabbed a scrap piece of paper from a worktop and was jotting things down.

"What did this fat zombie do Amy?" he asked.

"W-Well, it vomited on me first...and then when I shot it, it exploded.." Amy stuttered a little in her sentence. Tails nodded and jotted this down on his piece of paper. Above it he wrote 'Boomer'. He also jotted some notes on the hooded zombie that almost had Knuckles. Above those he wrote 'Hunter'.

"All right lets keep going. The bus station can't be too far away." he ordered. Before they left Sonic grabbed a pipebomb.

"Gimme a sec, I wanna see what this can do." he smiled. He chucked the pipe bomb out of the window. The bomb started beeping and flashing, gaining the attention of several Common. They snarled and ran towards it, scratching and clawing at it. The 4 survivors looked each other.

"3, 2, 1.." Sonic chuckled. The pipe bomb exploded, and bits of zombie went everywhere. Knuckles looked around in awe.

"That is so disgustingly awesome." He chuckled. Amy nodded, but still a little frightened.

"We need to keep moving." Tails quickly put their main mission back at hand.

"Let move out." The group stayed together, and they were forced down an alleyway. In the way through the alley, there were a pile of dead zombie corpses.

"Hold up!" Tails quickly instructed. Everyone stopped and slowed their pace down. Tails crouched down by the corpses. He dipped his fingers in the odd bile like mass that was around it.

"This is just crazy...what is this stuff?..." he murdered.

"Tails if I were you I wouldn't smear that stuff all over your hands..." Knuckles tusked. Tails looked over at him. He stood up straight and sighed, wiping the green muck on Knuckles' shoulder.

"Hey! Dammit Tails! This stuff stinks!" Knuckles growled. Sonic could help but chuckle.

"Listen, this can't be naturally produced..." Tails murdered. Amy was stunned.

"You mean that some has MADE this stuff?" she gasped.

"Unless anybody has a better explanation, that's how it seems." Tails shrugged. A sudden bone chilling sound hit the air. The sound of weeping. The noise echoed through the dusky evening.

"No way...Someone's still alive!.." Sonic mumbled. Tails deduced the crying noise was coming from the storage garage to his right.

"Okay..." he whispered.

"Amy, follow me, get your gun ready. Knux, Sonic, stay out here and keep guard.." Sonic and Knuckles nodded. Very quietly, Tails eased the door open. Amy crouched down and turned her flash light on.

"Hello? Is anyone there?.." she called out. The crying intensified.

"I-It's okay...we've got guns...we can protect you." Amy tried to get the person to stop crying. She eventually got close enough to shine her flash light on them. It seemed to be a girl, wearing nothing much, just a ripped pale green tanktop and a matching set of ripped pants. Her skin was a pale grey, and her hair was a pale blond. Everything about her seemed pale. Before Amy could do anything else, Tails noticed claws coming out of her hands, huge, 6 inch claws. He batted the flash light away from Amy.

"Lights Off!" he whispered forcefully, stunning Amy a bit.

"Now...carefully...back out off the room...don't do anything that'll get its attention..." Tails whispered, Amy nodded and started doing so.

Outside, Knuckles and Sonic were looking around, keeping excellent guard. Sonic's ears pricked up and he turned his head. A horde was approaching fast.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" he shouted, Knuckles blasting them with his Grenade Laucher the best he could, but the swarm seemed almost endless. Sonic ran through the door.

"WE GOT COMPANY!" He shouted. His flash light flashed over the cring girl. She immediately turned her head an raised her arm to protect her eyes from the light. Her eyes were bright red, her face very wrinkly. She had an evil menacing look on her face.

"What the hell?" Sonic gasped in fear.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Tails screamed. He and Amy ran out of the room. The girl creamed and ran after them. As soon as Tails and Amy were out, Sonic slammed the door on their clawed pursuer. The door bulged a bit, and then a clawed arm ripped through it, swiping around insanely. "Holy Shit!" Sonic shouted in surprise. He started to wail into the arm with his SMG.

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS? THEY'RE FREAKS!" The Blue Blur shouted. Tails rammed some infected that were getting too close for comfort away from him with his M16 Rifle.

"Everyone stay together!" he called out. After Sonic was sure the girl behind the door was trapped, he ran up to Tails and joined the shooting. Amy and Knuckles covered their backs, shooting in the opposite direction. They were getting through the horde quite well.

"Into the street! We'll have more room!" Amy shouted. Everyone nodded, batting their way through to the street. Infected started charging at them from all sides. The 4 Survivors kept their backs to each other, all looking in a different direction. It all went well, until Sonic noticed something. He heard a loud and monstrous roar, and then saw a car fly up into the air and take out about 20 infected, and land a few metres from them. The noise of scraping metal immediately got the other's attention.

"What as that?" Tails shouted. Sonic kept his focus on the noise. A huge monster of a zombie suddenly came rushing at them.

"Run?...Or Shoot?..." he asked calmly. Tails looked at it in horror.

"RUN OR SHOOT?" Sonic yelled.

"BOTH!" Tails screamed. The 4 ran through the crowds of infected, constantly shooting at the he muscular zombie, who kept lobbing other infected and Cars their way. Sonic turned his head back to it for a split second, and a car flew right at him and smacked him hard, knocking him backwards and to the floor, Common Infected surrounding him.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted. She ran towards him, not caring about the searing scratches she took from the Common. She grabbed Sonic's hand and helped him too his feet.

"LOOK OUT!" Sonic shouted. The huge behemoth was fast approaching flinging infected at all angles. Amy tried shooting in the best she could.

"Shit...Shit SHIT!" she cried as the monster raised its arms to try and batter her into the ground. A huge explosion suddenly struck the zombie in the head. Knuckles ran up and fired a few more shots, Tails giving him covering fire.

"C'mon lets move out!" Knuckles shouted. Amy pulled Sonic to his feet, and the two ran down the alleyway Knuckles and Tails had come from. Knuckles followed them. Tails made sure the thing was stunned, and then followed them. The Huge Zombie roared and followed them.

"Oh God! Muscle Man's following us!" Sonic shouted.

"Up this ladder!" Tails pointed out a ladder, jumping up and grabbing it. Amy quickly followed him. Tails got up to the walkway just above it. Knuckles looked back, and the monster zombie was right behind them! Without thinking of the consequences, Knuckles shot the Grenade Launcher. The explosion hurt him as well.

"C'mon Knux!" Sonic yelled, grabbing his hand and helping him to his feet.

"I'll cover you!" Tails shouted from the rooftop walkway. Knuckles and Sonic ascended the ladder. Tails kept firing rounds into the monster. The huge Zombie suddenly grabbed onto the ladder and started hauling itself up. The steel walkway creaked, but Tails refused to stop firing. The walkway suddenly started to collapse under the weight of the thing. Tails gulped and ran for the rooftops. The Walkway fell, and Tails jumped for the roof.

"Help!" he shouted, and his hand was grabbed by Sonic.

"I got ya lil' buddy!" Sonic grinned The huge zombie fell and crashed to it's death. Sonic pulled Tails up to the roof.

"Th-that...was too close..." Tails panted, exhausted.

"Heh...We made it! We're safe! I can't believe we made it!" Amy cheered, panting a bit.

"Amy, we just crossed the street..." Tails sighed. "We got a whole lot more shit like that to get past..."


End file.
